<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by this_wayward_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205042">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life'>this_wayward_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Past Medical Experimentation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Steve Rogers, this is fucking filthy okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve's bounding up the steps of their apartment complex forty-five minutes later, after having broken several speed limits and traffic laws, a bouquet of roses in his hand and the box of chocolates tucked under his arm. He's whistling as he jogs up the stairs, pulling his key out of his pocket when he gets to their floor. Without thinking, Steve unlocks their front door and steps inside, shutting it behind him. As soon as he turns around, his mind just grinds to a halt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Day 25 - caught masturbating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so technically this isn't being caught "masturbating" but it's definitely caught doing something that is pretty sexual soooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Steve never notices a thing. His duties as Captain America had gone up with the arrival of the new recruits, and it becomes normal for Steve to leave around three, and not be back until at least eight. At first, it was hard - Bucky had to adjust his schedule so he and Steve could still eat together, and movie nights had to start much later - but soon enough Steve is being waved off every afternoon with a kiss and a promise that he'll say hi to the others from Bucky.</p><p>Then it got... weirder. Steve found Bucky start to get restless every afternoon, like clockwork, and an almost relieved look on his face when Steve finally left. When Steve would get home, Bucky would be a lot more relaxed, easier to smile, and would always clam up and avert his eyes when Steve asked what he'd gotten up to. </p><p>It doesn't take long for Steve to start wondering. He and Bucky had always been close, and they rarely kept things from one another. After Hydra, they managed to re-establish their relationship and sex life, but even before Steve's daily trips to the Avengers facility, Bucky would disappear for hours at a time, coming back with the same relaxed posture and giggly disposition. Maybe Bucky's found a new hobby that he's a little embarrassed about. Maybe he likes the alone time. Hell, maybe he's experimenting sexually - Steve doesn't know, and it isn't really his business. </p><p>Other than acting a little weird, Bucky hasn't changed at all. He still kisses Steve goodbye every afternoon, a flush high on his cheeks and eyes bright with anticipation, and he always snuggles up to Steve when he gets home, his body lax and malleable. </p><p>Steve finally finds out what's going on after two months. It's a Monday, and as he always does, Bucky starts getting antsy around two-thirty, so Steve gets changed into his suit and grabs his keys. Bucky gets up from the couch to walk Steve to the door, and Steve gets his customary kiss goodbye. Steve may get a bit carried away with his response, pulling Bucky in when he tries to pull away and licking into his mouth. Bucky makes a little noise of surprise, but grips onto Steve's shoulders, his lips curving up against Steve's.</p><p>"What was that about?" Bucky murmurs when Steve finally pulls away. His hair's a bit mussed, so Steve tucks a stray strand behind his ear.</p><p>"Just really love you," Steve replies, and Bucky's eyes go soft.</p><p>"I love you too, Steve." Bucky goes onto his toes to kiss Steve's forehead. "Say hi to the kids for me."</p><p>Steve huffs out a laugh. "Course, Buck." He gives a little wave, which Bucky returns, before walking out the door. </p><p>It takes Steve about an hour to get to the Avengers facility on his bike, and he arrives just past three-thirty. Parking in his regular spot, he swings his leg off the motorcycle and pulls off the helmet Bucky's always insisting he wears, ruffling his hair a bit. There are no other cars around - in fact, there's no trace of anyone on the grounds, and Steve frowns, pulling out his phone to call Sam.</p><p>Sam picks up on the first ring. "Hey, Cap."</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Steve asks, looking around the facility. "I just got here, and nobody else is here. We meeting somewhere else today?"</p><p>"Aw, man, I thought I told Clint to text you," Sam groans. "Training's cancelled for the week - the kids have exams."</p><p>Steve groans loudly. "Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Sorry, dude. I'll angry-text Barton to make sure he knows I'm disappointed in him." Sam pauses. "Hey, you could always use this to your advantage."</p><p>"How?" Steve asks, still feeling a bit grouchy.</p><p>"Your boy doesn't know training's cancelled, either. Grab him some flowers, some nice chocolates. Surprise him with a romantic evening or some shit - Barnes loves that kinda thing."</p><p>Steve's bad mood is instantly gone; Bucky's always ecstatic when Steve comes home early from missions, and if Steve brings gifts it'll be even better. He'll stop by the flower shop on 48th and the chocolate shop that has those stupidly overpriced bonbons that Bucky adores, and they can have a night in together.</p><p>"You're a genius, Sam," Steve says emphatically, hangs up, and jumps back on his bike.</p><p>Steve's bounding up the steps of their apartment complex forty-five minutes later, after having broken several speed limits and traffic laws, a bouquet of roses in his hand and the box of chocolates tucked under his arm. He's whistling as he jogs up the stairs, pulling his key out of his pocket when he gets to their floor. Without thinking, Steve unlocks their front door and steps inside, shutting it behind him. As soon as he turns around, his mind just grinds to a halt.</p><p>Bucky's sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that are tented at the front, his head tilted back slightly as he pants and moans quietly. There are what look like <em>suction cups</em> attached to his pecs, each one connected to a tube that leads out into a sealable jug. The jug is filled with a white liquid that looks suspiciously like...</p><p>"Bucky?" Steve croaks out. Bucky jerks, his head snapping up to look at Steve. His eyes widen, his cheeks flushing bright red as he grabs one of the blankets from the side of the couch and pulls it over his chest.</p><p>"Steve!" Bucky squeaks out. "What are you doing back?"</p><p>Steve can't take his eyes off Bucky's chest. Even though it's covered, he can still hear the sound of the breast pump - because that's what it is, Bucky's got a fucking <em>breast pump</em> attached to his... his <em>tits</em>. Bucky's pecs are fuller, softer than normal, and Steve doesn't know how he missed it - especially since he's very often playing with Bucky's chest. Without answering, Steve stumbles across the room to fall to his knees in front of Bucky, putting the bouquet and chocolates on the coffee table and reaching up to pull the blanket down. Bucky's looking down at him with wide eyes, but he lets Steve throw the blanket to the side and expose his chest.</p><p>"Take these off?" Steve asks softly. Bucky swallows but nods, his hands going to the base of the suction cups. The quiet sounds stop, and Bucky slowly removes the cups, exposing his nipples. Steve inhales sharply and leans in, jerking away just before touching. Bucky's nipples are fat and red, his pecs soft and round and bigger than Steve's ever seen them. Reaching out with shaking hands, Steve cups Bucky's pecs in his hands, and exhales shakily when beads of white fluid appear on his nipples.</p><p>"Steve..." Bucky whispers. Steve manages to tear his eyes away from Bucky's chest to look up, and his very sudden arousal is increased tenfold when he sees the darkness in Bucky's eyes. </p><p>"When did this happen?" Steve asks, his voice a lot rougher than normal. Bucky swallows, his eyes fluttering shut when Steve runs his thumb across the wet nipple.</p><p>"Hydra," Bucky manages to get out. "They did a lot of weird experiments."</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Steve asks, because he has to. He starts rubbing light circles over Bucky's left nipple, the milk acting almost like a lubricant. "Is it dangerous?"</p><p>"Only hurts if I don't empty them," Bucky mumbles. "I didn't want anyone to know about it, but I ended up telling Bruce. He's done some tests, and he doesn't think it's dangerous. I gotta send him a small bottle every time I... <em>empty</em> myself, so he can figure out what the hell's in it and how it was even possible for this to happen."</p><p>"Has he found anything?" Steve asks, managing to tear his eyes away from Bucky's pecs to look up at him.</p><p>"Just that it's not going to damage my body, it's probably irreversible, and the milk's almost identical to regular human breast milk, but it's higher in protein."</p><p>Steve's eyes immediately snap back to Bucky's chest, where the beads on his nipples have turned into little rivers that run down the underside of his pecs and down his stomach. Steve wants to lick them up. Bucky's cock is still visible through his sweats, tenting the slowly dampening fabric.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" Steve asks lowly, running his thumb across a nipple again. Bucky moans shakily and nods, his hands clenching. Steve swallows, his mouth watering as he looks at Bucky's pecs. "Buck... Can I suck you?"</p><p>Bucky nods shakily and starts fumbling with the drawstring of his sweats, but Steve stops him. "No, not your cock."</p><p>Bucky frowns in confusion, so Steve squeezes his pecs, enough that more milk spills out and runs down his body. Bucky's eyes widen, and he's nodding frantically, spreading his legs and pushing his chest out. </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, yes Steve, please."</p><p>Steve pushes Bucky back until he's lying lengthways on the couch and crawls on top of him, settling between Bucky's legs with his head level to Bucky's pecs. God, they're gorgeous, all round and squishy, and the nipples are swollen and red, looking like they do after Steve's played with them for a while. Steve leans down, fastens his lips to one of those pretty nipples, and <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>Immediately, flavour bursts across his tongue. The milk is sweet and thick, and it fills Steve's mouth as he sucks with a fervour he hasn't felt in years. He swallows mouthful after mouthful of Bucky's milk, the taste filling his mouth and making his brain fuzzy. Bucky's letting out soft whimpering noises above him, and his legs come up to wrap around Steve's waist, grinding his hard cock into the stomach of Steve's suit. Steve unfastens his mouth to look up, licking the excess milk off his lips. Bucky's watching him with wide, dark eyes, his lips bitten red and breath coming in short pants.</p><p>"Bedroom," Steve manages to get out, and Bucky nods, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and letting Steve haul him up. Bucky moans loudly when his nipples rub against the rough material of Steve's suit, and little white streams run down Steve's chest, the milk making patterns in the navy Kevlar of his suit. </p><p>Steve almost runs to the bedroom, throwing Bucky on the bed and stripping as quickly as he can. When he's got the top part of the suit off Steve looks over to the bed, where Bucky's kicking off his sweatpants and spreading his legs, giving Steve a good view of his hard cock and balls. Steve barely manages to get the lower part of his suit off before he's collapsing on the bed and crawling between Bucky's legs, leaning down to press a hard, filthy kiss against his lips. Bucky moans and arches up into him, wrapping his legs back around Steve's waist and grinding their hard cocks together. After a few seconds, Bucky's pushing Steve away, his fingers curling into Steve's hair and pushing Steve's face back towards his chest.</p><p>"That's enough," Bucky pants out. "Nurse."</p><p>Steve gladly obeys, diving back in to suck the opposite nipple into his mouth, groaning when the taste explodes on his tongue. God, Bucky tastes so good, and Steve can't help but rut into the mattress as he sucks on Bucky's tits like they're the first drink he's had in days. Bucky cradles Steve's head in his hands, keeping him pressed against his chest, and the gentle way Bucky commands his movements makes Steve's eyes roll back into his head.</p><p>"That's it, Stevie," Bucky sighs, patting Steve's hair almost clumsily. "Take what you need, baby." </p><p>Steve whines and sucks harder, grinding his cock into the mattress harder, trying desperately to get some friction but not wanting to come. Bucky's cock is pressing into his thigh, and Steve reluctantly pulls away to murmur, "What do you want, baby?"</p><p>"Fuck me," Bucky gasps out. "Wanna ride your cock as you suck on my tits."</p><p>Steve groans loudly and buries his face between those perfect tits, pushing them together and revelling in the feeling of milk dribbling out. Bucky's pushing at him insistently, so Steve sits up and backs up until his back is against the headboard, letting Bucky straddle his lap and grind down against Steve's cock. </p><p>"Open yourself up," Steve whispers, then leans back in to fasten his lips to Bucky's nipple. Bucky shudders in delight as Steve sucks, and soon enough Steve hears the wet, squelching sounds of Bucky's lube-slick fingers inside his ass. Steve closes his eyes and loses himself in the nursing, Bucky's milk filling his belly and its sweet scent filling the air. Bucky's got one hand clutching at Steve's hair and the other fingering himself open, and Steve can't get enough. He feels almost drunk, his eyelids heavy and his cock throbbing against his stomach, and he doesn't even realise the wet noises have stopped until Bucky's sinking down on his cock. </p><p>The suddenness of Bucky's ass around his cock is enough for Steve to shout, accidentally biting down on the nipple in his mouth. Bucky whimpers, his ass spasming, and Steve has to pull away to catch his breath, letting his head fall back against the headboard as he pants heavily. Bucky doesn't give him any time to adjust, and instead starts up a merciless grind. He's absolutely gorgeous - his hair's curling from the perspiration, strands sticking to his forehead. His eyes are closed, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth and bright red, and the way he's fucking down onto Steve's cock is making his tits bounce, milk running down his body and trailing down to his hard cock. Steve latches onto a nipple again, taking Bucky's other tit in his hand and kneading it, feeling the milk run down his hand and slick his finger. Steve wonders if he'd be able to fuck Bucky using the milk as lube, and the thought makes him suck harder on the nipple in his mouth. </p><p>Soon Bucky's breath starts hitching, his moans getting higher in pitch in that way that tells Steve he's about to come, and Steve starts thrusting up as he sucks, rubbing the free nipple almost frantically between his forefinger and thumb. Soon enough Bucky's coming with a shriek, and the fluttering of his hole is enough for Steve to tumble over the edge right behind him, biting down on Bucky's nipple as he does so. It seems to go on forever, and Steve quickly begins to feel a bit overwhelmed, tears starting to run down his face as he jerkily fucks up into Bucky's body. Bucky's hand is running through his hair gently, and when Steve finally comes down he realises they're lying on the bed, Bucky on his back and Steve curled up against his side. Steve's cock is soft against his thigh - he doesn't even remember pulling out - but his mouth is still firmly attached to Bucky's nipple.</p><p>"You back with me?" Bucky murmurs, his fingers scritching at Steve's hair. Steve hums and snuggles closer, suckling Bucky's nipple almost lazily. </p><p>The milk's coming a bit slower now, and Steve wonders absently how long it'll take to suck Bucky dry. When he does, he'll have to move onto the other tit; glancing over, Steve notices it looks full and heavy, milk beading at the tip. Bucky seems content to let Steve have his fun, and soon enough Steve's rolling over Bucky's body and sucking the other nipple into his mouth. Bucky moans softly and cradles Steve's head in his hands, patting his hair as he does so.</p><p>"You planning to stay down there all night?" Bucky asks. Steve nods as much as he can with a mouthful of boob and throws an arm over Bucky's stomach, which is sticky from dried milk and come. Bucky lets out a fond chuckle, and Steve feels a soft kiss being pressed into the top of his head. Closing his eyes, Steve tightens his grip on Bucky, and keeps nursing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I know that nursing isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I for one fucking love it, and this is definitely going to turn into a series, where I'll actually explain how the hell Bucky can lactate, and there'll be some more weird porn concerning Steve's love for Bucky's titties</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>